mouretsupiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Shane McDougal
Shane McDougal (シェイン・マクドゥガル, Shein Makudugaru) is the younger twin brother of Kane McDougal and a member of the Parabellum's crew. Appearance Shane is identical to his older twin with green eyes and light brown hair in the same style. One difference between them is that Shane has a small tuft of hair that frequently flips upward.Sailing 23 While impersonating Kane, he wears the same outfit as his brother with a blue and red jacket with fur and guards on the shoulders, a black shirt, dark blue and red trousers with a brown belt, brown boots, a loose yellow scarf and a green scarf tied loosely around the waist. As a pirate of the Parabellum, he wears the standard black Parabellum uniform with blue shoulderpads, a black mask concealing the top part of his face and a black cloak with a silver skull to signify that he is an imperial pirate Sailing 25. Personality & Character Though he displays the same calm and friendly personality as Kane while impersonating him, Shane also appears to display this personality outside of impersonation. He also appears to display a hint of self-praise. Background Not much is known about Shane's background, except that he joined the Parabellum's crew at some point. Plot At some point, Ironbeard had Shane switch places with Kane in order to learn how the Bentenmaru was getting on under its new captain. It isn't stated at which point they started switching but it is likely that they began at the time the yacht club decided to enter the Nebula Cup. Nebula Cup Arc (Anime-Only) ::As the exact switching points aren't known, see Kane McDougal for further details Pirate Hunter Arc (Anime-Only) When the Bentenmaru was preparing to escort the Big Catch, Shane, having secretly switched with Kane, flew Marika from the Sea of the Morning Star to the ship in a shuttlecraft. While they were flying, they had a little talk about how she talks to him (with Shane saying to consider his actions around the time of the Nebula Cup as someone else), her relying on them for shuttle rides and what Marika was planning to after she graduated. Onboard the Bentenmaru, as Marika was going over the mission plans with her crew, Shane remarked to himself that one couldn't deny the connection by blood. When the Parabellum appeared, while the rest of the crew were in surprise, Shane remained calm Sailing 22 and smirked a little as the Parabellum took action against the Grand Cross. Later as the ship set off for the Pirate's Nest, Shane enthusiastically declared their course, with Luca remarked how he seemed happy. He then noticed his hair had flicked up and flattened it . When the Grand Cross attacked, Shane kept the Bentenmaru at a steady distance from the enemy, as per Marika's instructions. When the Grand Cross showed no signs of zigzagging, providing them with their chance of escape, and Marika decided to pretend to flee in order to draw them on, saying they'd give them a kick before they were on top of them, he remarked about her funny remark then flattened his hair. Shane asked Luca to prepare the FTL coordinates, as his hair flicked up again. He brought the ship round then spun back round again when the Grand Cross took the bait and zigzagged towards them. As the enemy tried to get above, Shane managed to raise the ship's bow to face the Grand Cross and proceeded to accelerate towards it, passing through the enemy's bows to safety. After they had escaped, Shane praised himself for his flying. Some time afterwards, Shane was on the bridge with Coorie, who had returned from her trip into the Pirate's Nest's community for the upgrades the Bentenmaru needed. He remarked how it was a shame she didn't use her outside look more often and inquired about the adjustments she was making to the communication systems. He was later seen looking on from afar, as Kane and Misa dealt with the android impersonating Luca Sailing 24. Shane later accompanies Ironbeard, wearing his Parabellum uniform and mask, as he goes to the council room to retrieve Quartz Christie. As they were walking through the Pirate's Nest, he alerted his captain to the arrival of Koja and his men, who intended to kill Quartz then and there. After Ririka disarmed them, Shane quickly knocked out Koja with an uppercut. When Kane and Misa arrived and spoke to them, the latter having found out about the twins switching places, he removed his mask and was dismayed to learn that he had to pay a fine for being on the Bentenmaru without permission . After the battle between the frontier pirates and the Grand Cross, as Ririka was talking about Ironbeard's actions, Shane added that she was nuts for putting up with it before adding that that applies to him and his brother as well. When Ririka asked whether he thought Marika was a good pirate, he confirmed it and remarked he was scared for the future, something he and Kane both agreed on. He also said that the Bentenmaru was a fun ship Sailing 26. Skills & Abilities Like his brother, Shane is a skilled pilot and made good use of his skills when the Bentenmaru fought the Grand Cross, evading the enemy's intense laser barrage and passing between the ship's hulls to safety . According to Kane, Shane is not quite as good as him . Shane is also trained in hand-to-hand combat . Relationships Shane McDougal Shane is on good terms with his brother, enough that the two would agree to secretly switch places. Marika Kato Like his brother, Shane was impressed by Marika during his time aboard the Bentenmaru . Gallery Kane - Consequences.png|Kane and Shane References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Pirates Category:Articles requiring images